Bad Moon Rising
by ThirteenXSeventeenXNineteen
Summary: "Honestly? I don't care what my parents think. Not anymore. They don't control my life. They used to, but they don't now. They aren't the most important thing to me, either. You are." *Rated T for some language*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I realize I probably should be updating **_**The Heart Wants What the Heart Needs **_**or **_**On the Way Down**_**, but I had this idea, and I just **_**had **_**to write it. Well, I didn't have to, but it would've kept bugging me if I didn't. I got the idea when I was reading another fic, but this is **_**completely **_**different. It's not even in the same show. I absolutely love Tencer/ Spoby/Soby (honestly, what **_**is **_**their decided couple name?) and I thought this idea really worked. I'll be updating my other two stories soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. Unfortunately…**

**P.S. I honestly don't know what the title has to do with anything, but I thought it sounded cool. Oh, and I know that the summary isn't ion the story (yet) but it will be in later chapters!**

**Spencer's POV**

Spencer groaned as the sunlight streamed through her window. She blinked sleepily, the events from the church before hitting her like a ton of bricks. The bright and sunny day was so different from the night before. Then, it was dark, dusty, and terrifying. Now, the sun was bright, the sky was clear, and birds were chirping. It was as if the world were mocking her. She sat up carefully, the quiet sobbing from the night before giving her an awful headache, almost as if she had a hangover. Which, in a way, she did.

In front of her bathroom mirror, she realized just how horrible she looked. She hadn't changed her clothes from the night before, let alone taken off her makeup. The mascara left big, fat, black tear streaks on her almost otherwise flawless pale cheeks. Her blush had mixed in, giving it an odd pinkish- black color. Her lipstick was smudged, leaving a trail halfway to her ear. Her dark brown hair looked as if a rat family had checked in.

After furiously dragging a brush through the knots, Spencer had further worsened her headache. She took a shower. With the warm water cascading over her, she temporarily forgot about what had happened. In those twenty minutes, there was nothing. No Ali, no A, no Ian. It was peaceful. And it was too bad it had to end. She turned off the water and wrapped a white fluffy towel around herself. She dressed slowly, dreading having to go downstairs and face her parents. Melissa… Melissa wasn't as bad. She was a bit more supportive.

Leaving her room, fully dressed, she tried to sneak down the stairs, hoping to avoid a confrontation. No such luck. The minute she stepped foot in the kitchen, she wished she had climbed out the window. Her mother was sitting at the counter, slowly sipping a mug of coffee, Spencer's father sitting beside her doing the same, except he was reading the paper. They sat down their items as she walked over to the coffee pot, desperately needing the caffeine.

"Spencer," Her mother's voice was authoritative, demanding attention. "What happened last night? And we want the truth. Not those lies you were telling the police about Ian."

Spencer didn't turn around, instead glaring at the mug in her hand. "I told you the truth. And if you don't want to believe me, then that's your problem. Not mine."

"Spencer," This time, it was her dad speaking. "What's wrong? You haven't been yourself lately. Sneaking around, lying to everyone? What is it? Is it that Cavanaugh boy?"

She whirled around. "_Toby_ has nothing to do with this." She put extra emphasis on his name, hoping (in vain) that her parents would call him that. No matter how happy he seemed to make her, her parents still hated him. She knew that, but didn't care. She wished her parents approved, but if they didn't (which they didn't), she wasn't going to stop seeing him. No matter what.

"I knew it," Veronica Hastings said. "_I knew it_. I knew he was a bad influence on you, but I held my tongue. Not anymore. Spencer, I don't want you seeing him anymore. _You hear me? _I don't want you talking to him, texting him; I don't even want you_ looking _at him. Do you understand me?"

"Oh I understand, _Mother_," Spencer spit, "I understand perfectly fine. You let Ian stay around here, even though you _knew_ how I felt about him, just to make Melissa happy. Because she the 'golden' daughter, the 'perfect' daughter, while I'm the screw up whose brought a lot of bad attention to this family. But the minute I find someone who makes _me_ happy, who actually gives a damn about me, unlike _you_, you want me to stop seeing him. Now how is that fair?"

Her father's tone was reprimanding. "We only want what's best for you, Spence."

"No you don't. You want what's best for _you_. Not me. You _never _want what's best for me. As long as _you're _happy, who cares about Spencer? Right? Oh, she's not gonna care that we're going to try to run her life for her. She'll just let us like she always does. Well, not this time. I'm always doing things to impress you, and you never notice, because it pales in comparison to what _Melissa_ does. Now I'm in a relationship for myself, and I'm not about to end it to make _you _happy."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, her father took a deep breath and let a long sigh. "I didn't want to have to do this," he said, more to himself than to Spencer.

Said girl narrowed her deep brown eyes. "Do what?" She growled.

"We've tried to separate you two slowly. We've tried to talk you out of it. But now you leave us no choice. If you don't stop seeing that Cavanaugh boy, we're going to have to disown you."

"_Disown_ me?" she asked incredulously. She let out a bark of harsh laughter. "And you don't think that's a little rash? This is fucking _unbelievable_. The _minute_ I don't listen to you, and you disown me. You really don't want me in this family, do you? I have news for you. I want to be in this family just about as much as you want me with Toby. So, you know what? Go ahead. Disown me. See if I care. I'd rather be with Toby than live with you. Hell, I'd rather live in a cardboard box with some hobo named Jerry asking for spare change than live with my _wonderful_ mom and dad. Or can I still call you that?"

"Don't speak to us like that, young lady! We're trying to help, and if you don't want our help then you can just leave!" Veronica yelled, pointing at the door.

"And now you're kicking me out? Wow. So is being an ass hereditary or did you guys learn it over the years? And, _Veronica_" – she turned towards her mother – "_Peter"_ – she turned to her father – "I'll _gladly_ leave." She sat the mug down, and with her head held high, she walked out of the door and into the neighborhood, the one place she knew to go on her mind. Make that, one _person_. But then again, Toby Cavanaugh was always on her mind.

**A/N: Aaaannnndddd there we go. Sorry if her parents seem a little OOC or harsh. They aren't my most favorite character, and I think that shows. So let me know if anyone was OOC. I should have the next chapter up after I update my other stories. I can't forget about those. Toby will be in the second chapter, and maybe her parents, and quite possibly Jenna too, even if I don't want her in this any more than you probably do.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know Spencer's parents were OOC, but for this to work, they had to be. And anyway, you say some pretty crazy things when you're mad beyond reason. I'll try and get it back in character with this chapter. **

**On another note, I have a new goal for this summer. I want to write a story for all of my favorite couples, but I have no idea for a plot or which to do. If you have any ideas, let me know. The couples are listed on my profile.**

**And I seriously can't _believe _how long it took me to update this. You know what? I'm just gonna write the third chapter and post it sometime next week. Hopefully.**

**Disclaimer: I never have, nor will I ever, own Pretty Little Liars. How depressing…**

**Spencer's P.O.V**

As the white hot anger died down to red hot, fear slipped in. What was she going to do? She wasn't going to apologize. She had too much pride to do that. But where was she gonna go? What was she gonna do?

She shook her head, clearing it for a second. When she got to Toby's house, she slowly walked up the stairs, praying that Toby would be the one to open the door. Knocking on the door, Spencer fought back tears. She had to stay strong, just for a little while longer, and then she could break down. She stared at the 'Welcome' mat. _Welcome_, she sneered, _Yeah. Right._

The door opened and Spencer looked up, only to have her stomach drop to her feet. Standing in the doorway, with a smug little smile on her face, was Jenna. Jenna tilted to her head to the left, her smirk broadening with fake sweetness. "Spencer." She greeted, her voice like her smile. She had obviously smelled Spencer's perfume.

Spencer tried to keep her voice from shaking. "Is Toby here?"

"No."

Okay then. Spencer still felt like crying, but the annoyance was starting to bubble in her stomach. She, as quietly as she could, took a deep, calming breath. "Do you know where he is?"

"Yes."

"Then where is he?"

"He moved out."

Although Jenna couldn't see it, Spencer's eyes widened. He finally made enough money? Why hadn't he told her? She shook her head again. That didn't matter right now. She had to find him. She opened her mouth to ask if Jenna knew the address, and, if she did, if she could have it. Her mouth closed, however, when the door opened again and out came Toby's father.

Spencer had only seen Toby's father a few times. But he was still as intimidating as he had been the last time she had seen him. He looked a lot like Toby, save the eyes and nose. Mr. Cavanaugh had light green eyes, definitely different from Toby's ice blue ones. When he spoke, his voice was deep and gruff. "Toby moved out." He said, monotone.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before crossing her arms over her chest. "So I've heard." She responded as politely as she could with that statement, sparing a glance at Jenna before turning back to Mr. Cavanaugh.

He stepped around Jenna and walked towards her. Spencer almost took a step back, but she stopped herself. Mr. Cavanaugh dug around in his pocket before producing an envelope. He thrust it out for her. "Here."

She gingerly took the paper from Mr. Cavanaugh's huge hand, hers shaking, but not enough for anyone but her to take notice. She looked at the front of it, where her name was written right in the middle in Toby's messy scrawl. She flipped it over to see the sealed back. Sliding her finger through it, she brought the seal. Spencer pulled a piece of paper out and looked at the writing. It didn't take her long to figure out what it was

An address.

**Toby's P.O.V**

Toby still had a few more boxes to unpack in his small, two-bedroom, one-bath apartment. It wasn't the greatest place to live, but it was his. And that was all that really mattered to him. He had finally gotten out of that house. He was finally away from Jenna, away from her control.

Toby was in one of the bedrooms (he couldn't call it the master bedroom since it was the same size as the other room) when he heard a knock on the door. He froze, scared that his parents had opened the envelope. He dropped the books back into the box and headed to the door. Looking through the peephole, his face broke out in a grin. He undid the chain and unlocked the deadbolt, throwing open the door with much enthusiasm.

Spencer looked at him, a smile gracing her saddened features. His smile dimmed down, concerned for her wellbeing. "Spencer?"

He didn't say anything else. You only asked someone if they were OK when they obviously weren't. Spencer didn't respond, but the tears that were clinging to her lashes fell down her smooth, pale cheeks. He grabbed her arm, tugging her inside and pulled her into a hug, kicking the door shut behind him. With her crying into his chest, he backed her up to the couch, sitting seven feet away. They sat down and he brought her into his lap. Toby rubbed her back, rocking back and forth slightly, resting his chin on her head as he whispered words of comfort in her ear.

When her sobs finally subsided, she told him what happened. He was sure she could feel his hands fisted at her back. But at the moment, he really didn't care. He was angry, but he tried to hide it. He had to be there for Spencer; he could punch a wall later. She looked at him helplessly. He didn't like that look on her. She wasn't the strong-willed Spencer he had fallen in love with. But seeing this kind of vulnerability in her made her seem more human somehow.

"What am I going to do, Toby?" She moaned.

Toby thought for a minute. He already knew what she could do, but he was hesitant to tell her. But he did anyway. "Move it with me."

"What?"

"Move in with me." He repeated.

She looked at him in surprise. "Are you serious?"

Toby nodded. "I've never been surer of anything in my life."

She was quiet. Toby was afraid that he had scared her off. She looked back up at him with love shining in her eyes. He still waited for her answer.

She lunged forward and kissed him.

And he took it as a yes.

**A/N: OK, I'm all out of ideas for the moment. Now I have to try to get this up before midnight. I have 3 minutes!**


End file.
